1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Internet Connection Sharing (ICS), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing ICS in mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art Internet Connection Sharing (ICS) is a method for sharing a single Internet connection on one computer device between other computer devices on the same Local Area Network (LAN). ICS allows several computing devices to share the Internet connection with one primary computing device. If several computing devices are connected to one primary computing device, and the primary computing device has an Internet connection, then all of the other computing devices connected to the primary computing device can easily use the Internet connection offered. This sharing mechanism allows other computing devices to avoid subscribing to an Internet service individually since the other computing devices will be able to use the primary computing device's Internet connection.
Further, Internet Connection Sharing (ICS) in mobile technology allows Mobile Equipments (MEs), without any subscription to General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) service, to access the Internet services over a BlueTooth (BT) or a Wi-Fi connection. Existing mobile technology offers ICS to peer mobile devices to access the Internet from one primary mobile device that has subscribed to the Internet using GPRS/HSPA. Peer mobile devices access the Internet service through the primary mobile device using any wireless communication means such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and on the like.
Although the ICS has offered advantages to connection sharing, it has several drawbacks. The service providers do not have control of the number of peer mobile devices that access the Internet through the primary mobile device that has made an Internet service contact with the service provider. For example, a Mobile Equipment (the primary ME) is subscribed to an operator's unlimited data plan over a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network. When the primary ME is connected to multiple other MEs (peer MEs) over BlueTooth Personal Area Network (BT PAN) profile, the peer MEs, although not being subscribed to any Internet service provided by a service provider, are able to access the Internet services using Internet connection shared by primary ME. Thus, peer MEs are able to use online services using the unlimited data plan of the primary ME. However, this is an undesirable usage from the service provider/operator's point of view. ICS is a desirable feature, but when the number of peer MEs sharing the Internet connection exceeds a certain limit, it increases the load on operators' network infrastructure. The operators are unable to control the Internet sharing and load on the operator network. Further, the service providers have no control as to the amount of data that the peer mobile device can use through the primary mobile device.
Thus, there is a need for a method for enabling a service provider to control the number of peer MEs and amount of data that the peer ME can use through the primary mobile device.